I Won't Miss You
by DKM
Summary: It might not be a fan fic, but I just had to post it because you get a good feeling for the PezziniNottingham dynamic, even tho some points don't make much sense, but hey, couldn't be helped. Written in Sara's POV.


I Won't Miss You   
  
Summary: It might not be a fan fic, but I just had to post it because you get a good feeling for the Pezzini/Nottingham dynamic, even tho some points don't make much sense, but hey, couldn't be helped. Written in Sara's POV.  
  
AN: I just had to post this. It was too funny not to! I know, it sounds cruel, but did I ever say I was always the nice girl??? BTW, the original lyrics are next to the parody lyrics .  
  
  
  
"I Won't Miss You"   
Original Lyrics: Darren Hayes "I Miss You"   
  
  
Give me a reason (Give me a reason)  
Why I'm so scared of you (Why I'm feeling so blue)  
Every time I turn around (Every time I close my eyes)  
I think I might see you (All I see is you)  
  
Give me a reason (Give me a reason)  
Why you're after my heart (Why I can't feel my heart)  
Everytime I hear you scream (Everytime you leave my side)  
I realize you ain't smart (I just fall apart)  
  
And when I fall asleep (And when you're fast asleep)  
You're waiting in the snow (I wonder where you go)  
Can you tell me I wanna know (Can you tell me I wanna know)  
  
Because I wish you (Because I miss you)  
Wouldn't stalk me everyday (And this is all I wanna say)  
I guess I wish you'd go away (I guess I miss you beautiful)  
And that is all I have to say (These three words have said it all)  
  
You know I wish you (You know I miss you)  
Would see the meaning of this song (I think about you when you're gone)  
I guess I wish you would move on (I guess I miss you, nothing's wrong)  
Get a life leave me alone (I don't mean to carry on)  
  
But give me a reason (But give me a reason)  
Why you think I'm so great (Why I can't concentrate)  
I'm just an ordinary girl (The world is turning upside down)  
Not your God on high (Spinning round and round)  
  
Now give me a reason (Now give me a reason)  
Why you can't understand (Why I now understand)  
To keep yourself away from me (The beauty and simplicity)  
Your hormones are surrounding me (In everything surrounding me)  
  
You've got a way of tracing me down anywhere (You got a way of spreading magic everywhere)  
Everywhere I go I fear you'll find me there (Anywhere I go I know you're always there)  
It sounds ridiculous but maybe I should sue (It sounds ridiculous but when you leave a room)  
And maybe take out a restraining order too (There's a part of me that just wants to follow you too)  
  
Because I wish you (Because I miss you)  
Wouldn't stalk me everyday (And this is all I wanna say)  
I guess I wish you'd go away (I guess I miss you beautiful)  
And that is all I have to say (These three words have said it all)  
  
You know I wish you (You know I miss you)  
Would see the meaning of this song (I think about you when you're gone)  
I guess I wish you would move on (I guess I miss you nothing's wrong)  
Get a life leave me alone (I don't mean to carry on)  
  
It's great to be loved but most of the time you're  
just frightening (It's such a hard life and most of the time, I'm just surviving)  
That's why I want you to know (That's why I want you to know)  
In a world where privacy has lost it's meaning (In a world where sincerity has lost it's meaning)  
I know there isn't that much hope (You fill my world with so much hope)  
  
And I wish you (And I miss you)  
Wouldn't stalk me everyday (This is all I wanna say)  
I guess I wish you'd go away (I guess I miss you beautiful)  
And that is all I have to say (These three words have said it all)  
  
You know I wish you (You know I miss you)  
Would see the meaning of this song (I think about you when you're gone)  
I guess I wish you would move on (I guess I miss you nothing's wrong)  
Get a life leave me alone (I don't mean to carry on)  
  
You know I wish you (You know I miss you)  
Wouldn't stalk me everyday (And this is all I wanna say)  
I guess I wish you'd go away (I guess I miss you beautiful)  
And that is all I have to say (These three words have said it all)  
  
You know I wish you (You know I miss you)  
Might find something else to do (This is all I wanna do)  
You probably think I love you too (I know it doesn't sound too cool)  
But I think you are just a fool (But maybe I'm in love with you)  
  
And I wish you (You know I miss you)  
Would see the meaning of this song (This is all I wanna say)  
I guess I wish you would move on (I guess I miss you, nothing's wrong)  
Get a life leave me alone (I don't mean to carry on)  
  
I won't miss you (I just miss you)  
  
Yeah It's true (Yeah It's true)  
I wish you'd leave me (I miss you baby)  
You know I'm not really that great (And when you're walking out the door)  
I know I wish you (I know I miss you)  
Would not camp outside my gate (You make me wanna ask for more)  
I won't miss you (I just miss you)


End file.
